While the Knight Sleeps
by HendrickGrl25
Summary: Everything unravels when a late night trip turns tragic. KR2008
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Michael is sleeping in his pod soundly as Sarah enters and quietly crawls under the covers; Snuggling in for a sound night's sleep next to her Knight in Shining Armor. He groans and shifts in the bed and she knew she had been caught. In a tired, sleepy voice, "So you couldn't sleep alone again." She curls in more, grabbing his arm, as if it were all she needed for protection. She confidently states, "No I didn't want to sleep alone." She only receives a sigh and she knew that he hadn't even heard the response.

They are both sleeping soundly several hours when Michael's phone rings. It doesn't even stir him, but it brings Sarah to full alertness. "Michael, your phone, answer it," she demands of him.

"Sarah, just pick it up, I'm sleeping." He states in a sleepy tone.

"Fine," She grabs the phone from the night stand, "Hello, Michael Knight's phone, how may I help you?"

"Sarah, oh sorry Mike never…I should hang up now." Billy says in a nervous voice.

"Billy, nothing is happening or has happened. What do you need Mike for?" with shock and surprise in her voice that Billy would think that of Mike and herself.

"Umm, well Zoe and I hit the bars after work and after that we went back to her place and I'm currently on her front steps, drunk."

"Ok, sit tight, see it Zo will let you back in until at least Mike gets there."

"Thank you, so much Sarah, tell Mike I'm so sorry." Billy replied sounding completely relieved.

"No problem, go talk to Zoe, I'll see you in a while." Sarah hangs up the phone, only to be greeted by a tired and aggravated sounding Michael. "What did I just get drug into?"

"Nothing, just pick up Billy, bring him back here."

"Sarah, it's two-thirty in the morning." Mike replies in a whining voice.

"The point your trying to make is?" Sarah retorts in a matter of fact fashion.

"I'm sleeping."

"Apparently not if we're having this conversation," Sarah states, "just go, 20 minutes and you'll be back."

"Fine." He crawls out of bed, grabs a pair of jeans and a hoodie, putting them on before grabbing a slip-on pair of sandals.

"Oh, and Mike don't take Kitt, I shut him down to let him rest and so I can tune him up tomorrow."

"Kitt's not the only one you'll be tuning up." He searches around the dresser for a license. "Sarah, I need a license and all that's up here is one for Mike Traceur, who would technically be a walking, talking dead guy per the federal system," sounding completely aggravated.

"Hold on, computer, license for Michael Knight," the monitor screen loads the image of a license. "Print license for use in the data center. There go and don't get arrested."

He leaves the room and she crawls back into the covers and sleeps soundly.

Billy finally gets Zoe to let him sit inside the house, next to the front door. "I can't believe you interrupted Mike and Sarah, he is so going to be pissed when he gets here," Zoe states laughing slightly.

"No he won't Sarah said they were just sleeping."

"Yeah like that's the truth. Anyway, don't touch anything I'm going to bed, lock the door behind you. Mike should be here soon." She turns sharply and walks down the hallway and into a room closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Mike is driving Sarah's SUV through the downtown as several intoxicated people stumbled out in front of him. He quickly brakes to avoid them. He arrives at an intersection and stops briefly before proceeding through. _2 more blocks to Zoe's. Why couldn't the two of them just get along and sleep under the same roof for just one night._ He arrives at another intersection, stopping once again, before proceeding. This time though a half block from Zoe's townhouse, the lights coming from the perpendicular direction were not slowing, if anything they were picking up speed.

Billy was starting to snooze ever so lightly when the sound of screeching metal awoke him. He jumped to his feet and Zoe ran into the hallway.

"What was that Billy?"

"I don't know I'm going out to find out."

When he stepped out the door, just at the intersection down the road he saw Sarah's SUV.

He yelled inside, "Zoe call 911 and Mike, Sarah was hit."

Zoe picks up the phone and begins dialing as Billy runs down to the scene.

Sarah hears the phone ringing in the distance. She wearily reaches for the phone and answers it, "Hello?"

"Sarah?" Zoe's voice registers shock at the supposed victim's voice reaching her ears.

"Yes, Zoe."

"Who's driving your vehicle, if you're answering the phone?"

"Mike he went to pick up Billy, why what's wrong?" fear beginning to creep into her voice.

"Sarah, you need to get up and meet us at the hospital."

Now fully awake at the word hospital, Sarah sits up in bed, "What's wrong?"

"I think Mike was hit by a drunk driver." She quickly adds, "But I don't know how bad it is, Billy went to check on them. I already called 911."

Sarah arrives at the hospital, shortly after the phone call in her pajamas and a robe. She has arrived before the ambulance and Zoe is already there in the waiting room. "Zoe where's Billy?"

"He stayed with Mike, they should be here soon. I left before they got him out of the vehicle."

Sarah sits down in a chair next to Zoe and begins to cry.

10 Minutes later the doors to the ER burst out with Billy running next to Mike holding his hand. The paramedics around him, "Male, late 20's sustained multiple injuries in a collision; signs of head trauma and internal bleeding; broken leg at the tibia and fibula; complaints about breathing and soreness in the left arm." As he is rushed into an exam room, Billy lets go of his hand and walks up to Zoe and Sarah. "He just loss consciousness when we arrived here." He turns to Sarah, "He's a fighter, Sarah he'll make it."

As the sun crept through the window, Sarah slept at Michael's side, in the chair provided to her. Zoe and Billy slept outside the room in the chairs next to the door.

Michael lifts his hand out of Sarah's grasp and raises it to rub his eyes, but stops confused at the arm cast now adorning it.

"Sarah, Sarah, wake up," whispers Mike.

Sarah stirs rubbing her eyes and brushing her hair from her face. Before looking at him, " Mike oh, god, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, I don't even remember what happened?"  
"I'll tell you, but let me get the doctor to check you over."

An hour later, they are finally alone again. The doctor just left telling him that he was lucky to be alive, and the out of all the broken bones in the left side of his body none were serious enough to require surgery to fix.

"So what happened?" Mike blurts out before the door is even closed.

"You were hit by a drunk driver, on the way to pick up Billy."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, scared the living crap out of all three of us. Now Billy and Zoe and out in the hall sleeping, and they'll probably want to see you before they head out.

"Fine, but Sarah…"

"Yeah, you should really find better cloths if you're planning on stay all day."

"I was going to have Zoe, bring me something for your information."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zoe is going through Sarah's sleeping pod searching for some presentable clothing, to bring back to Sarah. In the top drawer of Sarah's dresser is a box in a brown paper bag. Zoe can't help herself, she opens the bag and shock develops on her face. _A pregnancy test, what in the hell; surely her and Mike use protection._ She quickly puts the box back in its place; grabbing a t-shirt and pair of jeans, quickly leaving the room.

Zoe is walking down the hall of the hospital looking for Sarah, when she sees her exit Mike's room. She quickly grabs her hand and pulls her into a nearby room. "Sarah, have you told Mike?"

"Told Mike what? What are you talking about Zo?" The expression on Zoe's face, causes Sarah to realize what she found. "Umm, no but I haven't done it again yet, right now I'm only 75% positive that I am."

"Oh, Mike is going to have a fit."  
"No he's not and you're not going to tell him Zoe it's our little secret."

"So have you though about names yet?"

"No. Do you have clean cloths for me?"

"Yeah, sorry; I'm so excited for you."  
"Good, now go back to the SSC and see if you can dig up anything worth investigating?"

"Okay, tell Mike I say hi."  
" I will."

They both exit the room and Sarah goes back to Mike's room.

A week later, Mike is out of the hospital and back at the SSC, bored out of his mind; wanting to go back on the job already. Sarah is bouncing around the place like she couldn't be happier. Zoe had been researching for something that wasn't going to need fighting that they could go out in do for the last week.

"I got something." Zoe shouts as she sees Sarah pass in the hall out side. Sarah quickly backs up and goes to the desk. "Ok, so in Kansas, there is a group of army vets, whose girlfriends are fighting a raging battle to get their boyfriend's medical expenses covered by the government. Get this they were all injured shortly after finding out that their girlfriends were you guessed it prego'."

"Zoe do you really think that this is appropriate?"

"Why not; it fits prefect. Or haven't you told Mike yet?" Sarah doesn't respond and Zoe receives her answer. "When are you going to tell him, I'm sure he wants to know."

"He doesn't need to know." Just then Mike wheels himself into the command center.

"I don't need to know what?"

"Nothing, just this new mission we found."

"Great, I'm ready to blow this joint for a while."

"Not that easy, we're still working out the details of this one."

"Well get back to me when everything is ready."

He turns himself around and wheels himself out of the complex. "Oh we are not going there, Zoe."

"Yes you two are! Now what kind of army vet do we want Mr. Michael to be?"

"Fine, but if he gets hurt worst on this one, it will be your entire fault Zoe."

A government form comes up on the screen.

Later Mike and Sarah are going through a debriefing and the bios of their new identities for the mission. Mike's Bio read: Adam Watson, 27 years old, discharged from active duty for current time due to serious injuries incurred during deployment. Injuries sustained in accident included severe bruising to the left side of the body, shattered tibia and fibula, fractured wrist, temporary paralysis in the lower body.

Sarah's Bio read: Blake Addison, 25 years old, ex-nursing student, currently unemployment, seeking an education in social work.

"Okay, so everybody good with their identities," everyone nodded their heads, "Good, then head out, so we can watch a movie." Zoe shouts.

Sarah pushes Mike to the passenger side of the car where he gets in KITT and Sarah puts the wheelchair in the backseat, before proceeding to the drivers' side and leaving through the chamber doors.

"So Billy, how long to you think they will last?" Zoe questions curiously.

"What do you mean?" Billy states confused.

"Oh just wait and see." Zoe replies with a hint of mischievous glint in her eyes.


End file.
